fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Life of Clarke
Plot Plot A: After recognising the Glee Club knows virtually nothing about Mrs. Clarke outside of Glee Club Practice, a group of students decide to find out for themselves, with unexpected results. Plot B: Alison and Sydney, now knocked off the top of the pyramid, attempt to gain back their position of power. Plot C: Joe and Mr. Adams take their relationship to the next level, to which Lily notices something off about Joe. Cast Main Cast *Michael Willet as Joe Sweeting *Bailee Madison as Lily Sweeting *Peyton List as Sydney Walsh *Nick Robinson as Kyle Ogilvie *Jamie Blackley as Nathan Anderson *Stella Hudgens as Maya Dumas *Trevor Jackson as Matt Dales *Claudia Lee as Angelika Kuzz *Shawn Mendes as Zachary Foxx *Sarah Fisher as Alison Spears *Danai Gurira as Karen Clarke Recurring Cast *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Becca Marshall *Saoirse Ronan as Cass Winters *Brianna Hildebrand as Jackie St. Clare *Soma Bhatia as Perry Dahir *Sean Teale as Alex Rodriguez *Mark Indelicato as Emma Spears *Elizabeth Gillies as Sis Larson *Tyler Posey as Rick Adams Episode The Note-Worthy came dashing into the choir room, all in their matching costumes- the boys donned in a blue shirt and white tie, and girls in white mini dresses with blue applique features, as designed by Alison and Joe. "Whoo! That was terrific!" said Lily, who was still in the rush of performing! "Too right, and congrats to you Kyle, your vocals were on point during those performances!" Joe ensured. "Aww, shucks guys. Thank you. You know i've been having a bit of a rough time lately, and i'm just so glad to be performing in front of a crowd again, you know?" Kyle responded, full of glee. "But how much more sure is everyone that we're gonna totally destroy sectionals?!" Zach asked enthusiastically, to which everyone happily cheered. "Okay but, does anyone know where Mrs. Clarke is? She surely must have left just before we finished, because we didn't see her when we came out." Perry said. Becca added "Yeah, I noticed that too. But i'm sure she was busy with other things." "Maybe." Lily responded, unsurely. "Does it not concern you that we don't know pretty much anything about Mrs. Clarke? I mean, we didn't even know her first name until the end of last year, we didn't even hear her sing before a few weeks ago, which is, you know, kind of a requirement for a Glee Club DIRECTOR." The Note-Worthy all agreed in unison, because at the end of the day, it was true. "Well, you know, maybe we should get to know her? She knows pretty much every inch of drama that goes on in our lives." Angelika shrugged. "Why don't we find out some extra details about her? That is, if you're interested, which it seems you guys are." "What do you expect, that she's a member of the Stasi, or whatever your country has? Angelika please, we all know teachers aren't THAT exciting." Alison bluntly stated. "Well all we can do is ask." Angelika suggested, folding her arms. Lily also begun smirking. FUGLY HOES REBOOTED. It was the next day, and the gang were all going into the school seperately. Although she had carpooled with Joe and Kyle earlier in the day, Lily had went to the bathroom so was late to the choir room, but she wasn't the last one there. Not only was Alex nowhere to be seen even after he promised he would be at the first Glee Club practice, Mrs. Clarke wasn't there either. Lily looked around for a place to sit, but there was a seat right front and centre between Sydney and Joe- perfect. "Hey guys, everyone, i'm glad everyone's here!" Mrs. Clarke said, carrying some CDs and placing them on the nearby piano. "So class, I was watching this movie last night that I used to watch all the time as a kid, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, and I always had dreams of being a dancer as a kid. I grew up in the South Side of Chicago, I used to do ballet, street dance, then contemporary all before I was 16 years old- and it wasn't until I was in High School I changed my ambitions and decided to get my teaching degree." "So that's what she was doing last night, watching tacky movies." Joe mumbled to Lily. "Since we're fresh off owning Invitationals, which you all nailed by the way, should we do some activity to get our creative juices flowing?" Mrs. Clarke proposed. "Girls, Cheerios, do you wanna help me with some backup dancing?" she continued, before walking towards the stereo and pressing play, as Sydney, Maya, Rebecca and Angelika stood behind her and begun getting their retro moves on. Karen: Watch out for the candy rapper The boy can dance And he's so sweet, yeah He'll blow your composure As he picks you right Out of your seat He's got you going in circles Your head is spinning round and round You'll start to feel his motion When he takes you on down By now the whole Glee club were on the dance floor and were dancing along with Karen. Karen with the Note-Worthy: Shout, break out, don't be insecure Cause it's your chance to scream Shout, break out, go dance with her Cause she's a physical dream Oh, yeah, shout, break out From the way you were Cause it's your chance to dream (Come on) shout, freak out Be good to her Cause she's a human machine, oh, oh Maybe I get too crazy As my feet dance on a dime Yeah, I need the music to take me To a place in another time I wanna be your lover And feel it as we move tonight No keeping it under cover Can't stop until we see the light Shout, break out, don't be insecure Cause it's your chance to scream Shout, break out, go dance with her Cause she's a physical dream Oh, yeah, shout, break out From the way you were Cause it's your chance to dream (Come on) shout, freak out Be good to her Cause she's a human machine, oh, oh Ooh, when I'm with you I feel a little Heaven You got that something I wanna get in We're two stars That shine so bright We'll dance better Than we dance tonight Shout! Shout! Ohh Shout, break out, don't be insecure Cause it's your chance to scream Shout, break out, go dance with her Cause she's a physical dream Oh, yeah, shout, break out From the way you were Cause it's your chance to dream (Come on) shout, freak out Be good to her Cause she's a human machine, oh, oh "Yes! That was terrific! Your choreography has improved so much since the beginning of the year." Karen exclaimed, as everyone seemed pretty out of breath from dancing, yet even more pumped, hi-fiving eachother. "Where the hell is Alex? Didn't you guys say he would be joining us straight after Invitationals?" Jackie asked. "Yes! He should be here, I didn't notice he wasn't actually. Zach, do you know anything of his whereabouts?" Mrs. Clarke asked. "Uhh, no, we don't have football practice till 3 today." Zach responded. "You actually joined the football team again? For real? I thought you left because of their zero-tolerance policy of homos on the team?" Alison joked. "Alison, less of that please." Karen interrupted. Maya begun to snigger. "Well it's one more team that you and Walsh are on." "Only because your martial law ass kicked us off." "Oh good one, why don't you-" Lily interrupted the discussion before it erupted anything more than what it needed to be. "So, Mrs. Clarke, why didn't you stay at the end of Invitationals last night? We all met up in the choir room and you weren't there. How did you know we even killed it?" Lily questioned, to which everyone somewhat nodded their heads knowing she had a point. "Oh kids, I know you did, I literally only left 20 seconds before your final song. I caught it all." "Did you have to go for anything important? You know you can tell us?" Angelika added. "Oh, yes actually. My poor dog was sick. My husband messaged me saying that it had vomited in our kitchen. Dog food chunks everywhere." "Gross." Nathan mumbled, who was back sitting down. "Anyways, let's change the subject- I got an e-mail this morning from the National Show Choir Director and they gave us a list of our competition at Sectionals. Zach, can we get a drumroll please?" Mrs. Clarke continued, pulling a piece of paper out of her bag, just before Zach ran to the drum kit to do a drumroll. "And the first show choir is..... 'The Singing Souls from The Crystal River Senior Centre Choir in Crystal River, Florida.' "So a group of 60 year olds- Hey! shouldn't be too much of a match for us." Sydney commented. "but the next show choir is..... 'The Sensational Sopranos from El Salvador High School in Gainesville, Florida.' Do what you want with that information kids! But nothing we earn will be just handed to us, we'll have to work very hard in order to progress to Regionals again and ensure first place this time." The bell rang, and Mrs. Clarke quickly left the room, before everyone else slowly dispersed, except Lily who looked at the piece of paper Mrs. Clarke left behind. "El Salvador High School, eh?" she quietly thought to herself. ____________________________________________________________________________________ It was lunch time in the cafeteria and Lily sat alone at their usual table, when Kyle and Nathan came and sat down next to her. "Hey guys." Lily said. "Hi." "Hey." they responded. "So, what are you guys thinking about Clarke's bizarro excuse earlier in Glee Club today? I mean I didn't really care about her hopping out ton Invitationals early-" "I did. I killed that shit." Kyle said, sipping on his bottle of water. "Kyle please, let me finish." Lily said, chuckling, "but to make up some bullshit fucking story?" "I know, right? I thought the same thing." Sydney said, as she approached the table with Angelika right beside her. "We should dig deeper. Like, find out some extra information. About her, Y'know?" "Yeah, but how would you-" Sydney begun speaking, but she looked over at Alison coming towards her from the lunch line, looking rough as hell, with hair in a bun and full-fat Coca Cola on her tray, and Sydney knew Alison would never touch a drink that wasn't Diet. "Wait a second." she said, befor speedily walking over to Alison. "Alison.. what happened to you?" "SYDNEY, what happened to YOU?" Alison snapped back. "You haven't spoke to me since I got kicked out of the damn Cheerleading squad." "I'm not on the squad either, Maya told me not to-" "Anyways, get out of my way, i'm going to eat lunch." "Come and sit with me? I'm with the other guys." Sydney proposed. "No, I have other arrangements." Alison said, barging past her to go and sit with Emma, Sis and Alyssa at their table. Sydney shrugged, and headed to the table she was previously sat at. _____________________________________________________________________________ "So, is Operation Life of Clarke is under wraps?" Lily said. "Uh... you can call it that." Kyle laughed. "I'll get down to this, there's so much we don't know about her." "Uh... Lily, we didn't know anything about you until just before Summer either. We literally didn't know you lived in a group home until you told us yourself." Lily was sitting with her phone in her hands. "Where were you?" she asked Alex, who she hadn't spoke to or heard from since the day before. "But that's different Nathan, that's ME. You know me now, don't you?" Alex had responded. "I'm not at school today, I think I got sick or something." he responded. "So, when are we gonna see each other again? I want you to get in with my friends more." Lily messaged back. "Angelika, are you in with this?" "Uh, I guess." Alex responds saying "Okay, how about Saturday night? We can hang out then. Just us two." Lily responds with "Sure. I'll use my mom's car to pick you up. :)" "We can do it on Saturday night. I'll text you the deets." Lily winked. "What are deets?" Angelika asked. "Anyways, I gotta bounce." says Lily, as she walks away with a smirk on her face. ___________________________________________________________________________ The scene flashed back to Lily standing in the choir room after everyone had left, and she had sneaked into the joint office of the choir room, where Mrs. Clarke had left her computer logged in. She goes on her e-mail page and the first thing Lily sees is a message from a man called A. Simpson. She sees an invitation to meet her at 'The Brown House' eat 6pm, with an address to the location attatched. Lily looks at the screen with shock. ___________________________________________________________________________ "What do you mean no?" Joe says, as he stands in the locker room before Mr. Adams. "I told you I can't keep doing this. You're a sixteen year old, this can get me in major trouble if I'm ever caught." he responds. Joe didn't want to be too playful at school. "Well, it can be our little secret." "You know these things don't end well. Have you seen Pretty Little Liars?" Mr. Adams was adamant in his tone. "Just do what you can." "I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, I didn't go to college for four years for my career to crash and burn like this." He said, turning around from Joe and leaving the room. "I'll see you around then." Joe said, as he walked out of the door. "Or not. Whatever." Joe: I've been down Now I'm blessed I felt a revelation coming around I guess its right, it's so amazing Everytime I see you I'm alive You're all I've got You lift me up The sun and the moonlight All my dreams are in your eyes I wanna be inside your heaven Take me to the place you cry from Where the storm blows your way I wanna be the earth that holds you Every bit of air you're breathin' in A soothin' wind I wanna be inside your heaven The bell rings for the end of Lunch, and Joe leaves the locker room before the jocks begin for football practice. ___________________________________________________________________________ It was Saturday night, it was a peaceful warm night for October, and Alison was settling down on her couch, in casual clothes, home alone. She had a tub of Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream in her grip, and the remote in the other hand, flicking through channels on the television, when suddenly, the doorbell rang. Alison got out of her seat slowly to the front door, when she sees Sydney leaning up against the door. "Sydney? What are you doing here?" Alison asks, to which Sydney simply held up a bottle of Rosé. "Where did you get this?" Alison continued, before Sydney simply said "I have my connections. Can I come in?" Alison was unsure, but opened the door wider to allow her to enter anyways. ___________________________________________________________________________ Lily, Kyle, Nathan, Angelika and Alex were in the car together, as borrowed from Jessica, with Kyle and Nathan in shotgun and Lily, Angelika and Alex in the back seat. "This isn't exactly the night that I imagined." "Me neither. What am I doing here again? Of all people?" Angelika asked, who was genuinely curious why she even there. "You agreed clearly in the cafeteria loud and clear." Lily responded. "Fair enough." "Wait a minute, what did you say the address was?" Kyle asked "I told you. This is where it is, i'm sure." ensured Lily. "This is it? Really? Why would she be there? Of all places to have an affair?" Angelika said. "That's what the address says? There's even a sign on the god damn building. The Brown House." Lily responded sarcastically. Outside of the public house, which appeared to be quite dingy, was a sign that read Karen Clarke and the Mell-O-Tones' '' "Wait, what does that sign say? Is she singing?" Nathan asked "Yeah, that's what it looks like." Angelika responded confusedly. Lily was shocked, but ecstatic at the same time. "I gotta see this. Come on guys!" she said, leaping out of the door and running towards the building. "Lily wait!" Alex yelled, as him, Angelika and Nathan jumped out of the now stationary vehicle simultaneously and followed her in to the bar. "Well... looks like i'll have to park up here, guys. I guess i'll meet you in there." Kyle said, as he continued to park Jessica's car alone. When they got in to the public house and stood at the back of the bar, they looked amongst the crowd to see a stage right at the back, and they could hear Karen's voice. "Thank you, our next song is a bit of a classic, i'm sure most of you will know a classic. Hit it guys!" The soul music begins, as everyone looks towards the stage in shock. Nobody could believe their eyes, except Lily, who was finally putting the pieces together. '''Karen: Shoo doo, shoo... Oh, many say That I'm too young To let you know just Where I come from Oh, but you will see That it's just a Matter of time My love will surely Make you mine Ooh, living in a World of ghetto life Everybody around Seems so uptight Nothing's wrong It's alright with My man, my man I like the kinds of Ways we have our fun His loving ways Send me on and on Yeah, hey, with my man People out there Can understand I'm giving him Something he can feel Oh, ho, to let him know My love is real Hey, hey, hey... I'm giving him Something he can feel Yes, I am, babe To let you know My love is real So much love for us to feel So much hope for material things Are they only in my dreams? The crowd burst into applause, including Kyle, who had recently joined the crowd. "I can't stick around everyone, so I hope you all have a good night." Karen said, as she got of the stage and her and her band mates begun packing up their stage equipment and the background music begun. "So, she's a club singer? That kind of does make sense." shrugged Nathan. "In a soul band? I did NOT see that coming." "How tacky." chucked Alex. "Screw you!" Kyle said. "If you're coming to Glee Club practice on Monday, you better get used to this." warned Lily. "Whatever." Lily, however, spotted Mrs. Clarke in the top corner of the bar, and tried to find her way to her. She pulled along Angelika and Kyle to come with her to confront her." As they approached Mrs. Clarke, she noticed them before they could get there. "Kids? What are you doing here?!" she asked, surprisingly happy to see them. "Mrs. Clarke! We caught the last end of your show, you were fantastic! Your voice is so rich, who knew?" Lily complimented. "Well you caught me! I'm kidding, You I love performing, whether it be for you guys or with, well, these guys. My crew.'m glad you seen the show and enjoyed what I was doing. This is my crew, the Mell-O-Tones." she said, addressing a group of 3 men. "Anyways, we're gonna head out now. We'll see you at Glee Club practice on Monday." "See ya kids." she addressed them, as they begun to leave and get Alex and Nathan. "Hey, those are some great kids you're teaching there, Clarke." one of her band mates tells her. "Do you know when we're gonna get the cash for this gig? I need to get it by Wednesday or i'm in trouble. I told them this." "Chill your beans, dude." one of the stoner-looking members of the Mell-O-Tones told her. "I told you. I can't chill. You know the situation." she told him bluntly, with doubt in her eyes. ___________________________________________________________________________ Before you knew it, Alison and Sydney were sitting on the couch next to each ther with curlers in their hair, a glass of wine in their hands, and Radar by Britney Spears playing in the background. The girls were laughing, painting eachothers toenails, and having a gay old time. "Oh my God, remember that time in 8th grade when you vomited at Juan Godin's birthday party?" Sydney laughed. "Oh my God, shut up!" Alison giggled "Remember that time when you tried to impress everyone by eating that XL Nut sundae in 7th grade, even when you were allergic to nuts? You swelled up like a balloon!" "Oh damn. What a sin." Sydney said. "So, have you spoke to Becca since she's been jammed up Maya's rectum lately?" "Two words; Hell. No. I'm over her and her opportunism. Why did we even let us hang with her?" "I have no clue, we were in ninth grade, we were in a low moment.." Sydney laughed. "I miss my high pony." she continued "I don't." Alison said bluntly, continuing to sip her drink. "Did you see how they all turned against me after I got kicked off the captain spot? They're all vultures." "Does that surprise you?" Sydney asked "Fuck 'em all." "Have you seen what Maya has those girls doing lately? That stuff has been done since Sandy Olson was on the Rydell High Cheerleading team." Alison said, before the two begun their slightly drunken laughter. "I'll get my status back at that damn school, even if it kills me. That rice queen is gonna get what's coming to her, Maya that is." she continued, before taking a sip of her drink. "We." Sydney said, before beginning laughter. "Does it not bother you that you don't have a man? It low-key bothers me, that's for sure." "I dunno girl, it's them not us. What's not to like?" Sydney said, flicking her hair. "I do need a new image though. I mean, aren't I meant to be the fashion forward kawaii kunt?" Alison giggled. "Sure. What would you do? Go a full 180?" "No girl; but we all love a good makeover don't we? I mean, manicure, haircut, the works. I've been so apathetic lately since I got booted from the squad. You have too, bitch." "Hey!" Sydney said, somewhat offended. "I was in hospital for two months, that place was well and truly capable of screwing a girl up." Alison sighed. "I know. That's why i'm sorry, you know? You're meant to be my best friend and I should have been there for you. I wish I could have been, as opposed to showing up for 5 minutes on your birthday with a slightly used tube of NYX lipstick as a gift." "Slightly used?!" Sydney asked in a surprised tone. "ANYWAYS-" Alison said, trying to change the subject, "Can we go back to being a squad again?" "Sure." Sydney said, as the two leaned in for a hug, but before they knew it, Emma had burst through the front door after a wild night out. "I'M DUCKING FRUNK BITCHESS!" he exclaimed, before Sydney and Alison just giggled. "HELLO? WHO HEARD AND DIDN'T REPLY?" Emma yelled. "Yo, Emma, are you willing to help give Alison a makeover?" Sydney asked Emma. "Sure, i'll try not to fuck her brows up like I did mine." Emma said, before heading up the stairs. The following day, a montage begun of Alison getting her hair and nails done by Sydney and Emma. Alison: My baby, he don't talk sweet He ain't got much to say But he loves me, loves me, loves me I know that he loves me anyway And maybe he don't dress fine But I don't really mind 'Cause every time he pulls me near I just wanna cheer On the next day, a Monday, Alison walks through the doors of Nicaragua High School to the main hallway, when everyone turns their heads to her, with Sydney shortly behind her. She has #sickening eyebrows, big heat-rolled hair with blonde highlights, a new manicure and pedicure, and a brand new white dress, matched with new Gucci shades. Let's hear it for the boy Oh, let's give the boy a hand Let's hear it for my baby You know you gotta understand Oh, maybe he's no Romeo But he's my lovin' one-man show Oh, whoa, let's hear it for the boy Alison winks at one of the boys glaring at her in the montage, to which he nearly faints of happiness. She turns a corner and walks into the choir room, where everyone is ready for the session to begin. Alison (with the Note-Worthy): (Let's hear it for the boy) Let's hear it for my man (Let's hear it for my babe) Let's hear it for my man... (Let's hear it for the boy) (Let's hear it for my babe) (Let's hear it for the boy) Let's hear it for my maaan! Everyone who was sitting down them broke out into applause, but not only that, everyone was astounded at her somewhat transformation. Zach gazed at her "Woah" he said. Matt also gazed at her "You look gr-" Maya, sitting next to him, kicked him in the shin. "I know, right? Thanks, fellas." Alison responded smugly, taking her seat right at the front of the room, on the same row as Joe, Kyle and Lily. Sydney followed her shortly and sat next to her. "Really bitch?" Maya yelled from the back of the room. "Yeah, bitch." Alison said, rolling her eyes. "Someone's gained some balls." Maya snarkly responded, folding her arms. "Balls I never lost." "That wasn't the case when I kicked you and Karen Smith off of the cheerleading squad. Isn't that right Becca?" "Uhh.." Becca interrupted, not knowing what to say. "Hi guys, sorry I was running late, my car wouldn't start this morning, but what I DO have, is a new Glee Club member with me. Please welcome to the choir room, Alex Rodriguez!" Mrs. Clarke said quickly and out of breath, before everyone else let out a small amount of applause. "Alison, what's wrong?" she asked, as Alison tried to control herself from getting up to brawl with Maya. Alison then got up and begun to walk out of the door. "I don't need to be here! I look great, I feel great, I'm off to walk around the halls and get guys to stare at my ass, which by the way, is now perfectly bleached! Peace!" she yelled, giving the Glee Club the finger. Mrs. Clarke let out a long sigh. "You'll get used to this drama Alex. Take a seat wherever you want." ___________________________________________________________________________ The next day, it was third period, just before Glee club practice was about to begin. Sydney and Alison dash through the locker room with a bunch of cheerios changing after their practice. "Syd? Ali? What are you doing in here?" Becca asked as soon as she spotted them after coming out of the shower area with wet hair. "Nothing, we're going." Alison giggled, before running out with Sydney. "Hey, you can't be in here!" a random cheerio yells, before they hastily leave the locker room giggling. On the other side of the room, Maya leaves the shower room with wet hair and a towel wrapped around her body. She picks up her glasses to put them on, to notice they have been snapped in half, to which Maya scowls. In the choir room, Alison begins performing, giving badass choreography and vocals, to which everyone seems to be enjoying the performance and admiring the different style for her. Alison: Would I lie to you? Would I lie to you honey? Now would I say something that wasn't true? I'm asking you sugar Would I lie to you? My friends - know what's in store. I won't be here anymore. I've packed my bags I've cleaned the floor. Watch me walkin'. Walkin' out the door. Would I lie to you? Would I lie to you honey? Now would I say something that wasn't true? I'm asking you sugar Would I lie to you? Maya walks in and stands on the other side of the choir room, her body language showing she is far from happy. Maya: Tell you straight - no intervention. To your face - no deception. You're the biggest fake. That much is true. Had all I can take. Now I'm leaving you Maya and Alison: ''' Believe me! Alison walks down towards the seating area, and starts dancing around the group, before walking infront of Matt sitting on the front row where she dances before him promiscously. '''Alison: Watch me watch me, hey! Maya shoves her out of the way to dance infront of Matt, before Alison bumps her out of the way to carry on with her performance. Alison: Walking, walking, would I lie to you? Maya then turns to Alison and shoves her out of the way, to which Alison falls on the floor. Alison gets up and grabs Maya by the neck, before they begin shoving and hitting each other. Before they knew it, the choir room was in chaos, everyone was trying to break the girls apart, to which Sydney gets in the middle before Maya shoves her out of the way and on the floor. "Hey, hey, HEY!" Mrs. Clarke yelled, before abruptly stopping the two girls from erupting their fight. Sydney was trying to get inbetween the two as well. "This tension has erupted and gone too far! Get it sorted out or neither of you will be performing at Sectionals!" she said in a scolding manner. "I'm sick of it! Sick of it!" Maya said, shouting back at Mrs. Clarke. "Sick of her!" she yelled before pointing at Alison. "She did this to me, she was the one who broke my damn glasses for fuck sake!" "Girls, I have no other options because you're clearly never gonna stop this. I seen Alison grab Maya's neck and Maya start the brawl. Maya, Alison, if you won't end this petty drama, leave the choir room and don't come back until you can act in an appropriate manner." Everyone looked shocked and gasped, and while Maya immediately walked out of the room, Alison scoffed and walked out of a different door. Everyone, still in shock, didn't move and just looked around at eachother from disbelief. "So, does anyone have anything else they would like to suggest for today's practice?" Mrs. Clarke asked unsurely. "I have a song!" Lily and Joe said at the same time. Lily: ''' My words are wrapped in barbwire My actions speak for what I can't say Cuz I fall one step forward To push you away, push you away I wish that I could listen To all the advice that I give away But it's hard to see things clearly Through all of the pain, all of the pain I'm caught in the rain, caught in the rain '''The Note-Worthy: And my heart's too drunk to drive I should stay away from you tonight But in this blackout state of mind Baby, all I want is you tonight When my head tells me "no" My heart tells me "go" So I'm hitting in the road cuz I I know my heart's too drunk to drive But I'm on my way to you Yea, I'm on my way To you, you, to you tonight I'm on my way to you, you To you, I'm on my way to you Mrs. Clarke stands in her house, she opens a letter addressed to her. She reads it and sees "$5,637" out in debts. She looks in shock at the letter, placing it down on the table in front of her, clearly distressed. Joe: Yea, there's a million voices Screaming that this love's a dead-end road But the only voice that I hear Is telling me "go", telling me "go" The sun is rising sober While passion fades and I'm on my own My helpless heart's hung over I'm all out of hope, all out of hope Joe is in his bedroom standing by the window. "I'm so glad you could come." he says softly. Adam stands there in front of him as the scene pans towards him. "I did what I could." he responds. Where do we go? Where do we go? Lily with The Note-Worthy: Cuz my heart's too drunk to drive I should stay away from you tonight But in this blackout state of mind Baby, all I want is you tonight When my head tells me "no" My heart tells me "go" So I'm hitting the road cuz I I know my heart's too drunk to drive But I'm on my way to you Yea, I'm on my way To you, you, to you tonight I'm on my way to you, you To you, I'm on my way I know my heart's too drunk to drive But I'm on my way to you Yea, I'm on my way To you, you, to you tonight I'm on my way to you, you To you, I'm on my way to you As there is a scene with Joe sneaking Adam out of his house, "Joe?" he hears a voice ask behind him. As he turns around, he sees Lily standing behind him in pajamas with a glass of milk. Joe turns around to her, shocked, "Oh, busted." he says under his breath. Songs Category:Fugly Hoes: Reboot Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes (FHR)